Tsuki: La noche de los muertos
by AkariU
Summary: La muerte puedre traer desdicha y soledad. Pero tambien puede tener diversas causas para tal muerte. Una pequeña vivira en carne propia lo que es... conocer la realidad de la noche de los muertos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola como estan? Espero que bien jeej bueno este es la primera historia de Naruto que escribo y resulta ser un two-shot jej está inspirada en un cortometraje que vi que me gusto mucho y que casi lloro, espero les guste

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, un genio en mi opinión. La historia gira en torno de una pequeña, Tsuki. Hija de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

- Diálogos –

_Narrado por la protagonista_

Narrado por la autora (ósea yo u.u)

**Pensamientos**

**Tsuki****:**

La noche de los muertos

_Lo que estoy por contarles es una historia real, se los puedo garantizar ya que yo soy la protagonista de tan enigmático pero a la vez fascinante episodio. Todo comenzó una noche, la noche de los muertos, según cuenta la historia las personas al no encontrado el camino de vuelta a casa se pierden y por la tristeza que embarga sus corazones sienten que no tienen nada más que hacer en este mundo. Cada año los guiamos atreves de véngalas fuera de casa para que así retomen el camino correcto. Pero cada magia tiene su límite, al dar la media noche los espíritus regresan al otro mundo, hasta el próximo año._

_Bueno todo ocurrió al estar yo pequeña, a la corta edad de 6 años, estábamos mi madre, mi pequeño hermano Minato, mis abuelos y mi padre en el puente____**shin hiruma,**__ lugar donde mi padre pidió la mano de mi madre en matrimonio. Nos estábamos despidiendo, mi padre debía ir a la guerra como el gran shinobi que era, para mí el mejor…_

**Japón 1920**

-prométeme que cuidaras a mami y a el pequeño Minato – habla un joven alto de sonrisa inocente.

-lo prometo oto-chan- responde una pequeña derramando pequeñas lagrimas de sus grises ojos.

-no llores pequeña, papi debe ir de misión – le sonríe mientras frota una de sus mejillas – pero cuando vuelva te prometo que practicaremos con los shurikens.

-¿lo prometes?- pregunta entre inocentes pucheros.

- ¿acaso Uzumaki Naruto no cumple sus promesas? – frunce el seño en señal de broma.

- siempre – se tira en sus brazos.

- mi pequeña – la abraza cálidamente en sus brazos.

-Na… Naruto-kun – se escucha una dulce voz llamarle.

Levanta la vista y aprecia la imagen de su hermosa mujer con su pequeño hijo en los brazos.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?- pregunta enfrente de ella con su hija tomándole la mano.

- Cui... cuídate mucho – le dice sonrojada.

El rubio solo sonríe mientras deposita un dulce beso en los tiernos labios de su amada.

-descuida Hinata-chan estaré bien- besa la pequeña cabeza de su hijo de apenas 2 años y se separa de ellos – adiós.

El ojiazul emprende marcha así su destino cuando una voz lo detiene:

-¡oto-san!- gritaba la niña mientras corría tras él.

-¿Qué sucede Tsuki-chan?-

-quiero... quiero que te lleves esto- le extiende un pequeño saquito de color rosa que tiene una cuerda de un tono contrastante para colgar del cuello.

El rubio lo abre y puede aprecia un puñado de hojas secas de múltiples colores y puede detectar un prominente olor de jazmín mezclado con madre selva, un olor nostálgico y singular, un olor dulce y delicioso, el olor de su amada Hinata.

-es para que nos recuerdes- dice tímidamente la pequeña.

-gracias ojo-chan- sonríe y de un con partimiento de su chaleco ninja saca un hermoso reloj de cuerda plateado con las iníciales _**NH**_ grabadas en el- tenlo, cuídalo por mi ¿sí?

-hai!- responde la pequeña mientras lo guarda en una bolsita similar a la que le dio a su padre y se la cuelga en el cuello.

-bueno es hora de irme- se levanta, le da un ultimo vistazo a su querida familia y retoma el camino a su misión mientras escucha la voz de su pequeña a lo lejos.

-¡narubeku oto-chan!-

**Un año después**

-Tsuki –chan ve a lavarte las manos que ya vamos a cenar- le dice su madre desde la cocina.

-hai- se pone de pie y se dirige al baño pero algo llama su atención- ¿qué es eso oba-san?- señala con el dedo la extraña manualidad que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

-¿eso?- pregunta una anciana sentada en su tatamir mientras recitaba algo como si fuera de memoria- la historia cuenta que nuestro seres queridos que se han perdido regresaran una vez al año montados en berenjenas gigantes y guiados por véngalas traslucientes a la medianoche.

-¿entonces oto-chan vendrá hoy?- se escucha algo afilado caer desde la cocina - ¿oka-chan?

La niña se dirige a la fuente de tal extraño ruido y ve a su madre llorar, llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿oka-chan?-

-¿Tsuki-chan que acabas de decir?- pregunta su madre temerosa de lo que había dicho su pequeña.

-pues la verdad que oto-chan vendrá, hoy es el día de los muertos ¿no?- pregunta de lo más normal.

-¡calla no tienes idea de lo que dice!- grita su madre.

- oto-chan esta muer…- una bofetada corta sus palabras. La mira desconcertada con una pequeña mano en la zona afectada que empezaba a tomar un leve color carmesí.

- Tsuki-chan yo no..- comienza a decir su madre espantada del acto que acababa de hacer.

La pequeña sale corriendo de su casa con dirección incierta.

-¡Tsuki-chan! ¡Tsuki-chan! – gritaba la mujer desesperada.

La pequeña corría sin dirección desconocida. Quería verlo. Quería verlo de nuevo, su padre, el hombre más honorable que ella conocía.

--

¿Bueno que les pareció? Ojala les guste y me regalen un review para saber si les gusto o no y poder poner la segunda parte bueno besos y pórtense bien (o.O?) je j sayo

**Akari-chan **


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno no me animaba a escribir la continuación ya que vi que nadie la leía pero cuando vi el comentario de **Mary-Hinata** me alegro mucho ya que me dije: "Akari debes continuar la historia por ella" bueno espero no decepcionarte y que te guste el cap. que esta dedicado a ti

**--**

**Tsuki:**

La noche de los muertos

By: Akari-neechan

**Capítulo II**

Era de noche, las calles estaban despobladas. La pequeña corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas por una colina, sin poder saber a donde iba y las lagrimas inundando sus ojos color plata.

Jadeante y exhausta se detuvo cerca de un pequeño camino en el cual yacía un hermoso y colorido árbol de cerezo. La luz de la luna llena irradiaba directamente destacando el pequeño vaivén de los pétalos al caer al somnoliento suelo. Pudo observar algo que llamo su atención, no estaba sola. Debajo a los pies de aquel cerezo un hombre se encontraba sentado de forma silenciosa dándole la espalda a la niña que por su vestimenta daba la impresión de ser un samurái.

-Disculpe okashi-san- pregunta con voz tímida.

Sin embargo no le responde.

-¿okashi-san?- vuelve a preguntar acercándose. Él hombre gira ante el llamado.

Sin embargo algo la deja aturdida. Aquel hombre… aquel hombre estaba sin vida, la miraba con ojos fríos y sombríos mientras una lanza atravesaba su corazón.

Horrorizada y volviendo al llanto sale espantada echándose nuevamente a correr mientras el cuerpo de aquel hombre cae inerte directo a la gravilla del frio camino.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Siguió llorando, de nuevo sin saber que hacer o a quien recurrir ante tan abominable hecho.

Cuando dejo de llorar se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el cementerio general. Tomo una pequeña lámpara lo suficientemente útil para alumbrar su camino y emprender marcha a explorar las tiemblas en las que se encontraba tan tétrico lugar.

Alrededor de unos 10 minutos se encontró con una imagen poco inusual. Una mujer llorando, en cuclillas y con la cabeza cacha frente a una tumba.

-¿Mi amor donde estas? ¿Dónde estás? – repetía llorando cada vez mas escandalosamente aquella mujer.

-¿nee-chan?- pregunta ahora la pequeña temiendo lo peor.

La mujer volteo, un millón de sensaciones recorrieron el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de la niña al verla; su rostro era pálido como la nieve, sus ojos negro sobresalían de una macabra forma, su mirada era terrorífica y escalofriante. Pero lo que más le asusto e impacto fue el hecho de que sus muñecas estaban gravemente mal heridas con rastros de haber estado sangrando irremediablemente sin dejar una sola gota de liquido escarlata en aquellas cavidades. Mientras en una mano sostenía un afilado y ensangrentado kunai.

La mujer se puso de pie acercándose peligrosamente con aquella arma directo asía ella.

-¿sabes donde esta mi amor?- pregunto sobresaltando aun mas sus tétricos ojos.

Tsuki no reaccionaba el miedo le carcomía los sentidos, sus piernas no reaccionaban, su respiración era entrecortada, tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

-¡SE QUE TU SABES, RESPONDE! – demando la mujer alzando el kunai sobre su cabeza- ¡RESPONDE! –aquella arma se dirigía directamente a su corazón. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente pensando que así el dolor y el miedo seria de menor impacto. Si tenía que morir no quería presenciarla.

Espero impacientemente aquel golpe de gracia, pero este nunca llego. Una fría brisa resoplo en su rostro, abrió sus ojos y aun se encontraba en aquel cementerio pero aquella mujer había desaparecido.

--

Bueno creí que este sería el ultimo capitulo pero me di cuenta que me iba a salir muy largo y se iban a aburrir (si es que ya no lo están u.n) bueno el próximo será el ultimo capitulo espero que me dejen aunque sea un review bueno me voy y en cuanto pueda subo el ultimo cap. besos. Sayo!!

**Akari-chan**


End file.
